Promise To Jesus
by bombtrack
Summary: AU. Rachel is a Catholic school girl with a mom and dad while Finn has two mommies and is kind of Jewish. You know you want to read it. Finchel with a side of Quick. T for safety.


A/N: I love AU stories and this idea just came to me out of nowhere.

_In Jesus' name, Amen._

Rachel finished saying grace and looked to her immediate left and right to get the confirmation from her parents before she started eating.

_So honey, are you nervous about starting at a new school tomorrow?_

_Oh mother, you know I don't get nervous._

Rachel beamed at Shelby who in turn flashed a smirk at her daughter.

_Oh really? Well I seem to remember a certain Tiny Tots Beauty Pageant Contestant who-_

_OMG mom I was so young back then and you know full well that the other girls were trying to sabotage me because they knew they didn't stand a chance. _

_Ladies…can we please not do this tonight. You two are starting to make me miss the late nights at my office._

Rachel's father, Tim Berry, was one of the most successful lawyers in town. But even he was powerless when it came to dealing with the egos and tempers of his wife and daughter. He tried to placate them by being as supportive and loving as possible. God only knows what would happen to him if both of them were ever angry at him at the same time…he might have to move.

_Well Daddy, now that you made partner maybe eating dinner with your family will become less strange and alien to you._

Rachel hated it when her father worked late. She was still very much a daddy's girl.

_But we are still very proud of you dear, you earned it._

They raised their glasses in a toast.

/

_Mom… how long am I supposed to leave the pizza in the oven?_

_What does it say in the box?_

_35-40 minutes…or until the crust turns a golden brown._

Carole Hudson stopped putting Finn's clothes away and headed toward the kitchen. He should be old enough to cook a frozen pizza on his own. But then again, her special little guy always did need a little extra help when it came to details.

_Ok Finn, what time did you put the pizza in?_

_6:30._

_And what time is it now?_

_6:45._

_Now that means that only 15 minutes have past. Is that the amount of time the box said was needed?_

_No._

_Is the crust golden brown?_

He picked up an oven mitt and checked.

_No._

_So the pizza isn't done yet._

_Cool, thanks mom._

The screen door at the back of the house slid open.

_What smells so good?_

_Finn is making dinner for us._

_Why thank you Finn, you didn't have to do that._

_Its ok Katey, I wanted to do something special for you guys._

After Finn's dad died over seas, his mother seemed heartbroken beyond all repair. The warm glow of her personality faded into an empty shell. Her boss felt really bad for the young single mother, so he offered to pay for her to see a therapist. She was not expecting to fall in love with her shrink, but Dr. Katey Silver was such a sweet and kind woman that Carole couldn't help but have feelings for her. Finn was only a baby when they first started dating, so he grew up with two mommies and didn't think it was strange at all. The first time he realized it wasn't normal was when the kids at his elementary school asked why a blonde woman who was not his mother was picking him up from school. Finn never told his mom or Katey about these things because he didn't want them to break up over the stupid stuff kids at his school were saying.

_What kind of Pizza is it?_

_Vegetarian, I felt kind of bad that you always had to pick off the meat toppings every time we got pizza so this time it's meat free._

_Mmm sounds delicious._

Truth be told, Finn loved having two moms. All the guys on the football team were always complaining about how they could never please their over-demanding fathers. His moms always encouraged him even though he wasn't the smartest kid in the world. He could also get away with just about anyting, because Katey never said no and always persuaded Carole to give him lighter punishments. And yes, he was a football player with gay parents. This would normally lead to hazing and embarrassment. But Coach T. figured that being raised by dykes made Finn a stronger football player than the alternative of being raised by two fairies.

_How's Quinn doing?_

_You mean bitch Barbie?_

_Carole!_

Finn almost chocked on a piece of pizza. His mother didn't curse often but when she did it was always hilarious. Not only because she came up with clever names like "Bitch Barbie" but also because Katey always freaked out when she heard cursing.

_Last I heard she moved in with Puck._

_Good, they deserve each other._

_Carole please, I was just as angry as you when I found out they were lying to Finn. But remember, they're just kids, the same age as Finn, and their lives are going to be changed forever._

/

_98, 99, 100_

Rachel was finishing her pre-bed hair brushing routine in her room. Her mother knocked on the door to say goodnight. Shelby knew Rachel put on a brave face to mask her insecurities. It probably wasn't easy being the daughter of a Broadway performer; people were bound to make comparisons. Shelby was always very supportive and made sure she got the very best in music, singing, and dance training; but the younger girl always felt like she had to something to prove. She felt that if she didn't escape her mother's shadow, she would never become a star in her own right.

_Here baby let me finish up._

Shelby took the brush and started brushing the long locks of hair that she had obviously received from her mother's side of the family.

_Can I be honest with you mother?_

_Of course you can Rachel you know that._

_Do you promise to not tell anyone?_

_Sure._

_Do you promise to Jesus?_

Shelby rolled her eyes and turned her head to face the large cross over Rachel's bed. Shelby was Jewish but she loved Tim so much that she converted for him. When she first met him in New York, he didn't seem like the Holy Roller type, he was just a really nice guy…unusually nice. At first she thought he was gay, but later realized that he was a closeted Jesus freak. Once Rachel was born, the freak came out. Suddenly, there was a bible or a cross in all rooms of the house and Tim's mother became a more frequent visitor. Shelby hated Tim's mom, but Rachel adored her grandmother so the old witch wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

_Sure honey, I promise to Jesus._

For the life of her, Shelby couldn't figure why her daughter was so into Christianity. Maybe it was because she got to sing in front of a big audience in church? No that's not it, she quite because the other members hated her for being such a pushy little brat…she really was her mother's daughter. Maybe it was because certain people really hated Jesus but ended up worshiping him, something Rachel desperately wished would happen to her…without the whole crucifixion part.

_Ok…I lied at dinner, I am nervous about the new school._

_First of all, Ha I knew it. Secondly, it's ok Rachel. Everyone gets nervous, even people as talented as you. _

_But what if the other kids don't like me?_

_They're gonna love you Rachel trust me. A Catholic school with only girls in it is no place for a gorgeous young thing like yourself._

_The other girls did seem jealous of my talent._

_And you're looks. I'm not saying things will be easy because high school is rough. And there will still be jealous bit-_

_Mother!_

_Girls. Jealous girls who will not like you. But hey, there will also be some cute boys there._

_Really, like the Jonas Brothers?_

_Meh, there's bound to be at least a few good looking ones._

Rachel began to convulse in her chair as her mother brushed her hair.

_I can't wait to go to school now._

/

Finn entered the school with a big grin on his face. He knew this would be the happiest and most awake he would be in school for the entire year.

Puck was leaning against his locker talking to Quinn. They must be in a fight about the baby because Quinn looked really mad. Finn was happy that he didn't have to deal with baby drama anymore, he wouldn't trade places with Puck in a million years. But Puck did get to hold the baby whenever he wanted. He got to kiss her and feed her and read her bedtime stories. He would be the one to chase the monsters out of her closet when she got scared at night, not him. Maybe it was more like one hundred years instead of one million.

_Hey Dude._

_Oh…hey Puck._

_So um…how was your summer?_

_Good, you?_

_Tiring man. Beth won't stop crying._

_That sucks. _

_Yeah, I was wondering if you could maybe watch her sometime._

Finn was not going to be Puck's fool again. He may not read a lot but he does know when someone is trying to use him. He couldn't believe the nerve of the jerk that was standing in front of him, the jerk who got his girlfriend pregnant.

_No way, why would I ever help you?_

_Please man, Quinn and I need some time to ourselves, we need sleep. _

Puck did look tired. Really tired, as if he were about to pass out on his feet. No! He had to stay strong. Puck and Quinn made their bed and they had to lie in it.

_I don't know about this Puck._

_Please man, get your moms to watch her, Beth won't know the difference._

_You know my mom still wants to castrate you and cut off Quinn's hair right?_

_Yeah but that shit will all go out the window when she sees the baby. Trust me, my mom felt the same way, but as soon as we brought Beth home it was like she became a different person._

_I'll have to think about it._

Damn, he just had to be the bigger man didn't he. It wasn't fare, Finn was already physically big, why did he have to be big emotionally too. Oh well, at least Katey would get to give Beth all those baby clothes she knitted for her.

/

Rachel burst through the doors of McKinley high school like the star that she was. People stopped and stared at her, they must have never seen a Catholic school girl before. She wasn't forced to wear a school uniform anymore, but she wanted to, at least on the first day. She wanted to stick out, invisibility was worse than death. The boys whistled and the girls glared, but she didn't care. Rachel Berry doesn't need your approval; all she needs from you is to stay out of her way.

_Boom! Head Shot! _

Rachel was stunned, she couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like her feet were glued to the floor.

Two jocks just threw a slushy in some poor blonde girl's face! And no one did anything to help her! This stuff may be just background noise to the students and staff of a public school, but this did not sit right with Rachel Berry.

_Are you ok?_

_What do you think? _

The Blonde girl was livid. Her eyes were tearing up, but her demeanor was one of rage and defiance. She looked Rachel right in the eye even though slushy was falling from her face. Rachel had to admire the girl's courage. If that had been her on the receiving end of such treatment, she would have screamed bloody murder and ran crying back to her house begging to return to her Catholic school.

_Let's get you to a bathroom._

The blonde looked unsure, debating with herself over whether she could trust this strange girl or not. The petite brunette did seem like a nice person, so she complied. Three minutes later, the Catholic school girl was washing the other girl's hair in the sink.

_Why are you helping me?_

_You looked like you needed a friend. I can't believe those gorillas did that to you and got away with it!_

_You're knew her aren't you?_

_Yes. But still, isn't there some school rule against this. The faculty should have them suspended if not expelled! I mean…isn't there some male code of chivalry; one that forbids boys from picking on girls?_

_OK, now I'm not sure what decade you come from._

_Glenn Beck did a study, it showed that violent bullying like this and a lack of prayer in school lead to delinquency, school shootings, and socialism. _

_You sound like my father._

_Well he must be a very smart man._

The blonde girl chuckled at this; this was the first time she genuinely smiled in a long time.

_I'm Rachel by the way._

_Quinn._

The two girls shacked hands and Rachel handed Quinn several paper towels to dry her hair with.

_Thanks for saving me back there Rachel._

_It was no problem at all Quinn; it's my duty as a Christian._

Rachel started holding her cross necklace and Quinn subconsciously reached for her own, but she threw it away a long time ago. If her parents were still considered good Christians after what they did to her, then she wanted no part of the religion anymore.

_Where did you go to school before?_

_St. James' Catholic School for girls, my parents decided that I needed to get outside of my comfort zone and become worldlier. Well, my mom decided and my dad complied as usual._

_I wouldn't have come if I were you. This place is horrible. _

_Well, to be honest, I was having trouble at my old school so there was really no other option._

_What kind of trouble?_

_This clique of bratty girls was making my life miserable._

_Oh…that must have sucked._

Quinn was taking in the bitter irony of the situation. She had been one of those girls who enjoyed torturing the Rachel's of the world. But when she got pregnant, all those people she tortured laughed at her as she tumbled down the school's food chain. Now the only person who would talk to her was a geek from another school.

_Hey, do you by any chance know where the science hall is?_

_Yeah I've got first period there I'll walk you._

/

Finn had made it through the first day. Not that it was hard, all they did in class all day was pass out forms that he had to get signed by his mom. Why couldn't every day be like the first day of school, he would be getting all A's. He was so lost in the awesomeness of his own idea that he slammed right into a tiny girl, making her drop all the books she was carrying.

_Oh God are you alright?_

He was perfectly fine but she was sprawled out on the floor like a knocked out boxer. This was bad, he might have a hit a teacher's child or some other little kid, and this was going to get him in trouble for sure. And on the first day of school!

_Yes I'm fine. No need to bring the lord's name into this._

_Right…are you sure you're ok, where's your mom?_

Finn picked up the girls book and handed them back to her. The girl looked up at him with a confused look.

_She's at work…were should she be?_

_Ok but what classroom? What subject does she teach?_

_She teaches theatre arts at the local college._

_Oh…so you're a student here?_

Rachel let out an offended gasp. She knew she was petite, but she hated when other people assumed she was a little kid.

_I'm a sophomore._

_Oh…are you like one of those really smart_ _eleven year olds that skip a whole bunch of grades._

_I'm sixteen._

_Oh , sorry about that._

She was glaring at him; scary things come in small packages.

_Well I'm Finn by the way; you must be new because I haven't seen you around._

She was smiling at him now; he must have said something right thing for once.

_I'm Rachel Berry; it's a pleasure to meet you._

She tried to shake his hand but the books were about to slide out again. Finn grabbed the books from her and held them all easily in one arm, shaking her little hand with the other.

_I can carry these for you if you want._

Finn was cursing at himself internally. He was doing it again! Giving the girl all the power and making himself too vulnerable. Puck always told him that girls want a man who can take charge. Finn only ever half listened to his former friend's advice, but since Puck was able to get in the pants of uber-Christian Quinn Fabray, he must know something.

_Thank you Finn that is very chivalrous of you!_

He didn't know what that meant. He hoped it was something good. He wanted this girl to like him. She was pretty, and probably really smart judging by the amount of books she carried and the words she used, and she was new. Finn hated how people were giving him these sad, sympathetic looks all day. Everyone knew he was the patsy who was almost fooled into raising a baby that wasn't his. He just wanted to be around someone, anyone, who didn't pity him.

_You carry a lot of books._

_I got them from the library. The selection was smaller than my old school, but it will have to do I suppose._

_You can just take books from the library._

Rachel thought he was joking…he wasn't. Why did the first boy she talked to at her new school have to be so dumb? She noticed his lettermen's jacket. She immediately recognized him as a jock since the teen movies she watched all summer showed her that the jacket was the jock symbol at public schools. He must play a sport. A sport that she would need to research quickly so she could talk to him on a level he could understand.

_Where are we heading?_

His voice was sweet and it made her skin all tingly. She really liked this boy. Cupid's arrow had hit her directly in the heart.

_Celibacy club meeting._

Finn's feet were glued to the floor.

_What's wrong Finn?_

_Rachel…I think there's something you should know about me_?

_Oh my God you're Jewish; I knew you were too good to be true._

_What? Wait…no it's not that. I mean, Kathy is and she's not ultra religious but we do celebrate some of the holidays. _

_You call your mother by her first name, that's very disrespectful Finn!_

Rachel was beating people over the head with her version of right and wrong again. If she would just shut her mouth for a moment she would realize that Finn was trying to tell her something very serious.

_Katey is not my mom…well she kind of is but my mom is more of a mom to me than Katey. Did that make any sense?_

It didn't.

_I don't understand Finn._

_Katey is my mom's girlfriend._

If Rachel was still holding the books they probably would have hit the floor the same time her jaw did.

_You're telling me that you were raised by a gays!_

_Well…yeah but-_

_That's sick!_

_Hey that's not cool don't talk about them that way._

_Give me my books back, I was wrong about you Finn, I thought you were a nice boy._

_I am. If you would just listen to me-_

She had grabbed the books from his hand before he could explain himself. Before she left she said one last offensive insult in a stage whisper.

_This is way worse than you being Jewish._

_/_

After escaping the clutches of a heathen in sheep's clothing, Rachel walked into the celibacy club meeting hoping for a sense of normalcy amongst like minded Christian teens. She was in for another big surprise.

_What do you think you're doing here?_

It was wall to wall cheerleaders. It was a high school boy's dream…and Rachel's nightmare. These must be the cheerios; their coach is always on the local news. Rachel admired there coach's stance on homelessness, gays, and immigration, but she was deadly afraid of what the cheerleaders might do to her. Even the girls who picked on her in Catholic school were afraid of them. The best she could hope for was mercy.

_I'm…I'm here for the celibacy club meeting._

_Well this is our last meeting so I guess you'll have to find another excuse for being alone._

_What?_

_Get real, celibacy is a choice. Being an ugly virgin is not a choice. Just because you can't find a boyfriend doesn't mean you're celibate, it just means you're a loser._

Rachel had a feeling these cheerleaders were going to be trouble, they always are, but she never expected they would be in a Christian club! What kind of school was this? Hot boys are actually raised by unholy gays and slutty cheerleaders run the celibacy club. Rachel was about to ask their ring leader for her green card but the Latina looked like she might stab her so she decided to leave the room with her dignity. She could hear them laughing at her all the way down the hall. Rachel started to cry and headed into the nearest girl's bathroom. In her rush to get to the sink she didn't even notice Quinn standing a couple sinks down, also in tears.

_Rachel are you ok?_

_Stupid…stupid mean girls with ponytails._

_So you met the cheerios?_

_Yeah, all I wanted to do was join the celibacy club and they told me there was no more celibacy club and they made fun of me!_

_Shhh it's ok stop crying._

Quinn embraced the smaller girl and let her cry on her shoulder. Her maternity instincts must have been in high gear because this crying little girl reminded her of the crying little girl who was waiting for her at Puck's house.

_Thank you…I needed a good cry._

_Its ok, us girls got to stick together right?_

_My thoughts exactly. Wait…have you been crying too._

_Yeah…It's just one of those days._

_Tell me about it. _

Rachel liked having a friend who was a girl. Other girls usually found her annoying but Quinn seemed to be able to tolerate her. Knowing this was a rare occurrence, Rachel seized the opportunity to solidify their friendship.

_You can tell me Quinn. I promise I won't tell anyone._

_It's um…I just don't want to deal with Puck's my right now that's all._

_What's a Puck?_

_Haven't met em yet have you? Well don't worry, you're a girl in a short skirt, he'll sniff you out sooner or later._

_So he's a boy. Is he your boyfriend?_

_I'm not sure._

_Then why is his mother such an issue?_

_I'm staying with them and she doesn't like me very much._

_Oh my goodness Quinn, what about your parents?_

_They don't want me anymore._

_That's…that's so terrible._

_Please don't cry Rachel, you're gonna get me started again._

_I'm sorry…but I don't see how any parent could abandon their child, and you seem really nice._

_Nice had nothing to do with it; I got pregnant with Puck's baby._

Quinn chose to leave out the whole Finn part. She knew revealing the fact that she lied to her boyfriend and slept with his best friend would send Rachel running for the hills. And Quinn wanted Rachel to like her. It was nice to have someone give you a kind look instead of a hateful glare.

_Are you two married?_

_He would never go for that. I'm not sure if I want that. His mother would never go for it. She hates that I'm not Jewish._

_It's so like them to hate people who don't share their religious beliefs. Do you have any pictures of the baby I could see?_

_Yeah tons!_

_/_

Three weeks had passed. Rachel and Quinn were becoming fast friends. She let Quinn sleep over at her house when things got too hellish at the Puckerman house. Rachel even stepped in front of a slushy that was intended for Quinn. So yeah, they were pretty much sisters.

_I'm serious Quinn, take the night off._

_Are you sure, I don't want to impose._

_Beth needs quality time with her aunt Rachel, she told me herself._

_She can't talk._

_She is a very skilled charades player._

_All right, you can watch her, but I'll only be out for a little bit and I'll have my phone on the whole time so don't hesitate to call me._

_But the movie screen says you aren't supposed to have your phone on._

_I'm thinking about living on the wild side tonight._

Quinn and Rachel were lost in their conversation, completely oblivious to the boys trailing a few feet behind them.

_Dude, please, I need you to watch Beth tonight._

_Why is tonight so important Puck?_

_The new Twilight movie is coming out and Quinn really wants to see it so I'm taking her._

_Dude….Twilight._

_Screw you bro! Everyone in this school knows I'm all man._

_And that you don't use condoms._

_Look, I know I'm lucky that you are even speaking to me right now. But I just need this favor alright, for her. She gets treated like crap here for something we both did. I'm a badass so my rep is fine, but Quinn lost everything man._

_I don't care, she deserves it._

_You care Finn. It's just the type of guy you are. _

Finn loved Quinn, he really did. And she ripped his heart out. He sulked in the fetal position holding his baby blanket for days as Katey and his mom tried every form of bribery there was to get him to come out of his room.

_What time should I come over?_

_/_

_Can you say bye momma? Bye momma._

Rachel was holding Beth and waving the toddler's arm to simulate her waving goodbye.

_Rachel I-_

_I am certified in CPR and I retook the course a second time so I could practice on the baby doll some more. She will be ok even if it kills me._

_Thank you._

The front door swung open.

_Honey I'm Home!_

Puck entered the house and Finn closed the door behind him. Puck's mom took his little sister to visit her relatives. She left Puck and Quinn home alone because they already had a baby, what else could go wrong? Quinn and Rachel rolled their eyes and trotted down the stairs with baby Beth in tow.

_What's with Berry?_

_She's babysitting._

_Really? That's what Finn's here for._

_Oh…I hi Finn._

_Hey Quinn. Hey Rachel._

_Hello Finn._

_Great, it looks like everyone knows each other. Finn you can go home now but I will be calling on this babysitting favor another time. _

_Wait…why doesn't he stay and watch Beth with Rachel._

Everyone was looking at Quinn like she was crazy. She knew Rachel liked Finn; she wouldn't shut up about him. Granted Quinn still had feelings for him, but their relationship was beyond repair, so the least she could do was try to make her new and only friend happy.

_I think I'm gonna head home, I got homework._

_Since when did you start doing homework?_

_Shut up Puck!_

_Hey Rachel is really smart…why don't you study with her. Rachel weren't you just telling me about how you wanted to start tutoring kids?_

_Yes Quinn I do but-_

_Then it's settled. Puck and I will be back around 9. Beth; be good for your aunt Rachel._

She bent over and gave the baby a kiss on the forehead and hugged Rachel before heading out the door.

_Later chumps._

Puck's goodbye was less sentimental.

/

_She's such a good baby, barely fusses at all._

Rachel was feeding Beth her bottle while Finn was trying to read a history book.

_Isn't she just adorable Finn?_

_Yeah…she's great._

_Do you want to hold her? I realize I've been hogging her all night but I just can't help it._

_No it's ok I'm good here. I'm really enjoying this book._

_Really?_

_Yeah history is really interesting._

_Finn…the book is upside down._

_Oh._

He shut the book and put it down on the table. They had completed his homework a while ago; Finn just needed something to distract him from the baby.

_I know what this is about Finn?_

_You do?_

_Yes, you don't want to talk to me because of what I said about your gay parents. I'm sorry, I know they love you and tried to raise you the best they could but it's just so unnatural._

Her voice was full of sorrow. He had to tell her the truth

_That's not what this is about Rachel._

_It isn't?_

_No, it's still messed up that you hate everybody who isn't like you, but it's about the baby._

_What could you possibly have against the baby?_

_I thought she was mine._

Finn told her the truth. The very painful truth.

_Oh my Lord. Finn I had no idea._

_I figured Quinn didn't tell you._

_I can't believe she would do something like that._

_She told me it was because I would be the better father. But it still hurt; finding out from Santana was the worst possible way to find out._

_I can't imagine the pain you must be going through._

_I thought I wasn't gonna make it ya know? I thought I was just going to die from sadness, and at one point I was hoping for it. But then someone changed my mind._

_Was it Jesus?_

_No._

Finn wondered why she thought his mechanic would care about the baby.

_Katey, my mom's girlfriend, she's a therapist and really helped me deal._

_But helping people isn't part of their agenda?_

_Would you stop that? They don't have an agenda ok; they're just people trying to live their lives._

_I know I can be pretty abrasive Finn. I've just been taught one thing my whole life…I don't know what else to believe._

_You could always figure it out for yourself._

He scooted closer to her on the couch. He took Beth from her and held the baby in his arms for the first time.

_We're our own people Rachel; we can be whoever we want to be._

_I….I always wanted to sing. I even wanted to be on Broadway. But my grandmother told me I shouldn't because New York is the Sin Capital of the world._

_Do you want to sing Rachel?_

…_.more than anything._

_Then we will find a way for you to sing. _


End file.
